gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gang Attacks
Gang Attacks are a set of side missions in Grand Theft Auto Online. They can be accessed through Free Mode, and are played during Free Mode. In total, there are over 50 Gang Attacks located throughout San Andreas. There are many types of enemies fought in Gang Attacks; these range from the Ballas gangsters to the Merryweather Security mercenaries. Completing more than five Gang Attacks on the same gang can result in the gangs' leaders to threaten the player via text messaging and set a bounty on them. Description On the Radar, there will be a large red circle encompassing a certain area. If the player walks into the red circle, the Gang Attack will be triggered. This can be noticed easily as the icons on the Radar will disappear, indicating a Gang Attack will occur. The player must defeat several enemies, usually 15, in order to complete the Gang Attack. There can be as many as 25 enemies. During a Gang Attack, there will be several supply boxes located around the area. These boxes contain weapons and ammo, snacks that restore health, or even money. This is useful for players if they need supplies quickly during the battle. Some crates contain weapons that unlock at high level, particularly the Combat MG and Carbine Rifle. This makes Gang Attacks a good way to obtain more powerful weaponry than is available at lower levels. The payout of a Gang Attack can vary. Usually, the player will gain $200 and 500 RP. If there are other players in the Gang Attack, the payout will be increased, respectively. The RP can be increased if the player obtains more headshots or point blank kills during the battle. Enemies *The Lost MC *Merryweather *The Professionals *Rednecks *The Families *Los Santos Vagos *Ballas *Armenian Mafia *Los Santos Triads *Altruist Cult *Marabunta Grande Locations *Braddock Farm *Cape Catfish *Chumash *Davis *Dignity Village *East Vinewood *Elysian Island *Fort Zancudo *Grapeseed *The Hen House *Hookies *La Fuente Blanca *Los Santos International Airport *Los Santos Storm Drain *McKenzie Field Hangar *Mile High Club construction site *Mirror Park *Murrieta Oil Field *Pitchers *Rancho Projects *Sandy Shores Airfield *Stab City *Tequi-la-la *Terminal Trivia *The supply crates that spawn during Gang Attacks look identical to the crates found in Crate Drops. *Several things can happen when defeating certain gangs 5 times in one session. **If you defeat The Lost MC in five Gang Attacks in one session, they will place a bounty on your head. A man called Al Carter will send a threatening message prior to placing the hit: "We're gonna take you down asshole!" **If you defeat The Professionals in five Gang Attacks within one session, they will put a bounty on your head. A man, presumably their leader, who goes by, "The Boss," will send a threatening message prior to placing the hit: "You won't even see them coming." **If you defeat the Los Santos Vagos within five Gang Attacks in one session, it will result in a price on your head. A man, named Edgar Carlos, presumably a shot-caller in the gang, will send a threatening text message prior to placing the hit: "What the fuck do you think you're playing at, Puto! You'll pay for this." **Defeating the Marabunta Grande in five Gang Attacks within one session will result in a bounty being placed on your head. A threatening text message from an unknown person will appear: "You're in trouble now. Bitch!" *The Varrios Los Aztecas and Kkangpae are the only gangs that don't take part in Gang Attacks. Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Side Missions